Decisions
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Some decisions are harder than others.


**Decisions**

**

* * *

**She knows more than ever that a little girl needs her father, needs to have a father that can love and cherish her, not cast her to the side like her own now has. Her little girl needs a daddy that will protect her and adore her.

And neither of the two boys in her life will be able to do that. Finn is too childish to raise a little girl properly and Puck wouldn't give two cents worth of care about her. He would be to busy "sexting" some random hot girl to notice that she was crying.

That's why she has to give her baby away.

She doesn't want to, she wants so bad to actually keep it, but she can't. She couldn't be like one of those single mothers who juggle working, cleaning, cooking and raising a baby ontop of daily life.

And it wouldn't matter how hard she tried, her little girl would still be missing a father. She would question why she didn't have a father and Quinn can't bear to think of the disappointment her little girl would feel when she told her that her dad didn't care enough about her to stick with them.

And she never wants her baby to feel like she does right now. That's why she decides to recall her decision and give it to Mr. Shue. She knows he look after her and cherish her, just likes she wants. She wanted to raise this baby, but she just can't.

Puck doesn't seem to care.

So she makes her decisions, and she swears that she'll stand by them.

No matter what happens Quinn knows that her baby will be loved.

**xxx**

She can't believe how much pain giving birth actually causes. It's unbearable, and it's the least she can do to squeeze the hell out of the sheet, praying feverishly for some sort of relief. She's alone in the stark white room, apart from the doctor at her feet and the nurse bustling around.

There's no-one here to stand by her, and that hurts.

She sniffles quietly, panting heavily, desperate to draw breath.

_Why did this happen to her?_

Why was she the one who got pregnant, why was she the one who now had to go through with this without any sort of support?

There's a loud thump down the hallway, but she doesn't look up. The doctor tells her to push and she does, gritting her teeth together and squeezing the bed post hard, so hard that her hand starts to hurt.

The door flies open and nearly knocks the doctor over.

And there is Puck, sweating and red-faced.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chants, rushing to her side. She refuses to smile at her, but instead stares straight ahead. "Quinn?" he asks. She doesn't move. The doctor instructs her to push, and she screams, tears streaming down her face.

"I freaking hate you Puckerman," she growls out softly, wincing.

Puck offers his hand and she takes it, squeezing hard, trying to push all the pain that she currently feeling right now onto him. Trying to fucking push a watermelon out of a lemon-sized hole feels worse than she had ever imagined, and he deserves to share her pain. He was the one who did this to her, after all. If he hadn't forgotten to wear the condom, she would still be on the Cheerios, she wouldn't have to give birth at six-freaking-teen, she would be happy and healthy.

And she wouldn't have had to give her baby girl away.

"One more push," the doctor tells her, and she nearly collapses, panting like a dehydrated dog, her fingers wrapped so tight around Puck's that she could swear they were moulded together. Then there is a soft wail, and she knows that all the pain has been worth it.

She has made something beautiful.

And suddenly, she doesn't want to ever let her go.

Puck pries her hand off of his, and takes the blanket-wrapped baby the doctor hands to him. Quinn peers down at her baby, her baby, her baby girl, and she could physically cry with joy at the way her little girl looks up at them, her brown eyes wide.

She just wants to hold her forever, and never ever let go.

But she has to. She made a promise, and a Fabray keeps their promises.

She can't raise this baby, even if she did want to.

But there is something she can do, to make sure a part of her and Puck remains with their little girl forever, aside from their genetics.

Three hours later, little Abby leaves the hospital in Mrs. Shue's arms, and Puck takes her hand. They watch as their little girl is driven away, until she finally collapses into Puck's arms, sobbing softly.

_Bye bye, my brown eyed girl. _

_

* * *

_**Obviously AU, cause Shelby ends up with Beth & that but consider the date it was written yeah? :)**


End file.
